


More than Words

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are overrated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Words

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[d: canon](http://riptide-asylum.livejournal.com/tag/d%3A%20canon), [dreamtime](http://riptide-asylum.livejournal.com/tag/dreamtime)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** More than Words  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Words are overrated...

We came back with nothin' left but each other.

I know when he needs me. He can call me without words, and I hear him, every time. I know when he's scared, when he's hurting, when he's lonely. Hell, I even know when he wants a beer.

Bein' there for him, that's something I know how to do. He's a complicated guy, but I know when to push, when to leave him be. And when to hold him as close as I know how, hold him together. Hold _us_ together.

I don't need words for that. And neither does he.

 _  
**"More than Words" (Dreamtime, 1984)**   
_


End file.
